Steal Me Away To Wonderland
by Saadiya
Summary: Ho hum... Kingdom Hearts... Sora's adventures.


Steal Me Away To Wonderland  
  
Sora leaned his head slowly back against the dark tree. His eyes closed, he let the small amount of sun light wash over him. The cold breeze ruffled his hair, as his lips curled into a cat like smile.  
  
"Silly key boy, no one sleeps in Wonderland! Silly, silly you are! The cards will get you, silly boy!" giggled a pink and purple striped cat as he curled himself around an over hanging branch. Sora's eyes fluttered open in surprise.  
  
"...The hell?" he asked, clearly confused at hearing another voice. The cat's mouth curled up higher, and he slowly began to fade away, till only the toothy grin was left. Then, with a loud 'pop', the cat was gone all together, and a girl was left, sitting in his place. Long, silver hair lay at her shoulders, and brilliantly blue spiky bangs framed her face, mostly covering her left eye. The seventeen year old stared at the girl in awe.  
  
"'Ello, Sora." she said, grinning wildly. The boy stared at her, transfixed by her apparent oddness. He tilted his head to the side, as he realized she knew him. She leaned her head in her hands, and stared at him happily.  
  
"Y'know, you look awful different now." she announced, right eye squinting slightly. Sora's confused expression seemed to grow to completely oblivious as she spoke.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked bluntly. She winked at him, and jumped down next to him.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" a creepy heartless whispered in his ear. The girl rolled her eyes, and smacked it once with her key blade. The black ugly thing's eyes bulged, and it disappeared with a loud dripping noise. Sora was now the most confused person ever created.  
  
"You have a key blade, you look a hella lot like Kairi, and you kill heartless. Right, makes a ton of sense to me." he said, as he continued to stare at the ivy eyed girl. The girl shuddered subconsciously at the mention of Kairi's name.  
  
"NEVER say I look that stupid wench. Stupid, stupid Kairi...Getting her stupid heart stolen like that. Grr! She could have at least 'told' you she was having an affair with that goddamned Wakka!" she fumed, as she clenched her fists subconsciously. Sora eyed her reproachfully, then shrugged and let it go. He had gotten used to random anger spurts with Selphie. She may 'seem' perfectly innocent...and rather hyper...but she can get insanely pissed...at times. Do not touch her Tidus plushy. Ever.  
  
"So...Who are you?" He asked, with his head still tilted to the side. He straightened it, as his neck was 'really' starting to hurt.  
  
"I'm Lilac. Or Delusion, whichever. " she said, with an absolute joyful smile on her face. Sora couldn't help but smile back. In a strange way, she managed to remind him of a younger version of Riku. The smaller, happier version of Riku. Yeah...He managed to get that resemblance. As he thought about it more, she could probably pass off as Riku if she was acting completely serious. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice as the younger girl fluffed his hair.  
  
"You have lovely hair, you know." She said, with a quick, beautiful smirk. His lips formed an 'o' as he realized how he could compare her with his oldest friend. She was just as beautiful. Her dark green eyes seemed to glow, the same way Riku's did. When he was happy. Which was very rare, since he hardly ever had time to spend alone with Kari. Which made it very hard for him to be just joyful, since he was completely obsessed with her. Not really was, he's still alive...just somewhere...lost in darkness. And Sora is here, in Wonderland, with some crazy key blade master ruffling his hair.  
  
"So...You're Lilac. And apparently you already know me. I don't know how, but you do...which is kinda' creepy, since I 'know' I've never met you before." Sora said with his head tilted again. Lilac smiled happily, and poked his nose.  
  
"But aha, the all-knowing Sora isn't as perfect as I am to hear!" she said giddily. She slid her hands through his angel soft hair, and then proceeded to paw at her strange animal ears that Sora managed not to notice.  
  
"Fuck?" he asked, very bluntly. She caught him staring at her cat ears, sitting atop her silver head. Just like the Cheshire cat's.  
  
"A very strange family. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." she said, with a sly smirk. Sora's eyes widened. It took him a couple of minutes before he realized she was joking, and that she simply didn't want to tell him.  
  
"Riku, darling, how are you?" Lilac asked, as a silver haired boy and a black haired girl came walking up to the giant mushroom Lilac was sitting on. Riku shrugged, and 'very' discreetly nodded his head back in the direction of the girl. Her raven hair flowed down her shoulders like water, and her eyes were as brown as sweetened coffee. She wore baggy black overalls that sagged at the top revealing a blood red tank top. The girl gave Lilac a 'how dare you talk to my bishonen like that you will die if you do it again grr' look, and turned away.  
  
"Oooookay..." Lilac said, as she jumped off the mushroom and onto the dirt path. It wound through the entire woods, till it ended in Lotus Forest. The forest was completely engulfed in darkness, excusing the rare spots where an exceedingly bright mushroom lightened the way. 


End file.
